Atsuiaka Nina
This article is about the Nina Atsuiaka from the dimension of Earth 11001. For the real, true Nina, check out Nina's userpage in the link above. (there is no link, just click here.) Nina Atsuiaka '(アツイアカ二奈 ''Atsuiaka Nīna) is the pen name of A ZU NA Land, formerly Ninadinacaliente and Mistyemberandbea, and is the creator of 24 Pretty Cure series. She has started her job for Naturall in July of 2015 and ended in October of 2019 over creative decisions and then started working for Si No Talvez. Her creative partner is Diana Aohiya (青冷ダイアナ Aohiya Diana). Etymology * Nina (二奈) in Japanese means two (二) apple trees (奈). * Atsuiaka (アツイアカ) means hot (アツイ) red (アカ). * Diana, originally a biblical name, means "luminous, perfect". * Aohiya (青冷) means blue (青) cold (冷). Projects Highlights of the Original Series * Happy Happy Pretty Cure! - The Atsuiaka Pretty Cure big bang * Sparkly Pretty Cure! - It's about to "air" on 2/2! * New Dreams ☆ Pretty Cure! - Originally Rainbow Sugar Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure RPM * Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy * Butterfly Pretty Cure�� - First job with Diana Aohiya. This cannot be searched up for some reason. * Sakasama Pretty Cure! - Next generation Chojo Gensho. * Snow halation pretty cure! - Love Live memes taken seriously. * One of Us Must Go - The Atsuiaka Pretty Cure deconstruction Movies * Pretty Cure All Stars: Hark! The Melody of the London Night! * Happy Happy Pretty Cure!: Mariko no Yume! Tetsudatte Moraemasu ka? * Pretty Cure All Stars Today: Nijū no Niji to Nakama-tachi * Pretty Cure La La La! : Kaguyahime to Ai no Chikara ♡ * Pretty Cure Lucky Stars! * Pretty Cure of the Stars: Aku to Tatakai, Koiniochiru * Pretty Cure Harmony Stars! * Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure of the Dark Arts * Pretty Cure Miracle Gem * Sparkly Pretty Cure!: No Worries Club * Pretty Cure Miracle Lightning! Kono Ni~Tsu wa Kaminariganaru * Perfectly Fantastic Pretty Cure! * Pretty Cure Miracle Warp: Kagami no Sekai Ga Hakken sa Remashita * Pretty Cure 1.55 * Pretty Cure Diamond Stars! * New Dreams ☆ New Memories * Pretty Cure 20: Min'na, Niji o Torimodosu! * Futari wa Pretty Cure: Take a Leap of Faith! * Pretty Cure Mariposa * Regenbogen Destiny * Pretty Cure Delight * RPM's movie is unknown, but it's probably Pretty Cure RPM: Get it Gear! All In One! * Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy: Nanishiteruno, Deteike! * Love Blossom Pretty Cure: Jikan wa Mada Aru * Snow halation ❄ Tsumetai omoide * Pretty Cure Termination * I agree, so one of us must go. The Cures of Pretty Cure RPM also appear in multiple Ahim de Famille movies. Miscellaneous * [[Pretty Cure Cosmos|'''Pretty Cure Cosmos]] - Not to be confused with the Spanish fanseries of the same name, Pretty Cure Cosmos is about Cures from different countries fighting monsters. Nina owns Julia Haas, who is the Pretty Cure for Germany. * [[Yeah! Pretty Cure 5|'Yeah! Pretty Cure 5']] - A 2025 spinoff of the Atsuiaka Pretty Cure series made by Christopher Cole where the souls of 1 member of each of the 5 dark cure teams are transferred to random girls. Other Related Works * Ghostbusters Invaders '- In the dimension of CA-909, Ghostbusters Invaders is the 1995 movie about the Ghostbusters having to save the world from a woman with mind control powers with the help an alternate version of their colleague and the former boyfriend of their secretary. * '''KEY SISTERS '- A 5-member K-POP girl group. It stars Kate, Annika, Shira, Mira, and Sugar Pie. They have sung the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure opening. * '''Super Omega Bros. - A game where various non-Nintendo characters duke it out. Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous are in the first game. Cure Parfait, Cure Soleil, and Cure Selene are in the sequel. The Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure, including Cure Horror, are in the fourth game. Cure Miracle is in the fifth game. Usernames on stuff * YouTube: Ava Jade * Instagram: @powerofthemets * Twitter: @powerofthemets * Animal Jam (if it matters): strawberrysalon Trivia * Nina Atsuiaka used to be Kiri Anba but it changed after Ninadinacaliente's username changed. ** It seems that her pen name used to be Goki Utsukushi as well. * Nina shares the name of the creator's actual older sister, but the name "Nina Atsuiaka" is actually based on Nina Caliente from The Sims 2. ** I would change the name but it's kinda too late. * When Happy Happy Pretty Cure! was released, Earth 11001 Nina was 24, which means she is currently 28, and will be 48 by the time One of Us Must Go comes out. ** In reality, the real Nina would be 35 by the time that comes out. * Diana is 19 years old right now. * Nina shares her birthday with one of her cures: Jade Yukimura. Nina's real life middle name is Jade, so Jade shares a lot in common with Nina due to gemstone bias. * Nina has a hibiscus thorn stuck on her right hand. She saw a kid sneak out of their house by hopping out of a window in a Care Bears episode and replicated it. Twice. * Nina's category name, "Mistyemberandbea", was an old username that was based on Misty Mysterious, Ember Flicker Flame, and Bea Spells-A-Lot, Nina's favorite Lalaloopsy characters at the time. While it still holds true, there are many, many characters that join them on their #1 tie to my heart. * This isn't canon to anything, but Nina's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Callista, a green Cure. * I'm not a Minecraft fan per se (booooo get off the stage) but I still bought it anyways (yay), but it's the pocket edition (I despise you). Gallery Nina Atsuiaka Icon Thing.png|Old icon Egon sighs.gif|Old warning picture Nina's Self Portrait.png|Me in a Rinmaru game Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Pen names Category:Users